


Good Morning (Fuck, I'm in the Wrong Apartment)

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Coffee, Fluffy Ending, M/M, sleeping in the wrong persons apartment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray should really be asleep right now, but he's not a crash outside of his door causes him to wake up and to wait for any other noises. He just hopes it's not another raccoon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning (Fuck, I'm in the Wrong Apartment)

Ray knows he’s supposed to be asleep right now but he’s not. The crash outside of the door to his bedroom wakes up him, causing him to look around his room that is dimly lit up by early morning light. The light itself isn’t harsh or painful to Ray’s eyes, it’s soft and kind, now Ray knows that it’s too early in the morning, especially when the sun is like this on a mid-summer morning, the last remnants of a cool evening being swept away. He sits there in his bed, the blankets pulled up past his flannel pyjama covered legs and waist, waiting for another noise to come from outside his room.  
He sits in his bed, waiting for anymore noises before he goes out of his small room to see what is going on. He pulls his knees to his chest, now fully awake and aware to every little noise that is going on in his apartment. He can hear the rattling of pipes from the higher levels along with footsteps from the apartment above his but, nothing from his own apartment. Whoever or whatever is in his apartment either left or dropped dead and his part time roommate Michael and his fiancee are probably still asleep from a night of drinking with not only their best friend, Gavin but also Michael's fiancee, Lindsay. Ray stuck around with them and was their designated driver for the night and by the end of the night, Ray was glad they didn’t take a taxi home because Gavin threw up on the side of the highway, which made Ray swirve, making a drunken Michael and Lindsay, cling to each other and yell, Ray really hopes no one remembers what happened and to be honest he wouldn’t be surprised if they did forget. He knows it wouldn’t be either Lindsay or Michael, the snoring coming from the far side of Ray’s room indicates that they are still both peacefully asleep or in some sort of alcohol induced coma.  
He sits there, hoping that it isn’t a racoon or an opossum that has broken into his apartment, it has happened before and they had to call their neighbour Jack to bring a box and cover the racoon with it, thankfully it was only a small one, no bigger than Ray’s forearm but, very fat. It didn’t harm anyone, even if Michael swore at it and tried to hit it with a broom, much to Lindsay’s protest. The four of them and Gavin released it in the local park before running off, leaving the box behind in fear of the racoon following them. That’s what made Ray hate living on the first floor, no animal wants to go to the eighth floor, they go to the first floor through the fire escape.  
Ray sits there for a few more minutes, thinking about his plans for today but, the sound of birds chirping and the sun ever growing brighter makes him soon leave the room, the feeling making him feel as if he’s going through Chinese water torture, and with no other noises coming from whatever is outside of the safety of Ray’s room, he grabs the case for Grand Theft Auto V that is discarded on the floor from last night while he was playing, waiting for Michael and Lindsay to fall asleep so they wouldn’t die on their way back from the bathroom because to Ray they reached a level of drunkenness that it would seem like a plausible cause of death.  
He quickly leaves his room, hoping his footsteps against the tiled floor of the hallway doesn’t make too much noise, signalling his movement within the apartment. His foot slowly touch the tiles of the floor as he makes his way to the living room, hoping to himself that it isn’t an animal that he wandered into his apartment.  
When he gets to the living room, he doesn’t see a raccoon or any wildlife like that, he sees a man, a handsome man at that. The man makes Ray almost drip the game case, exposing what he is doing and making him seem more like a creep than he is already, starting at a man who technically broke him his apartment.  
The man is sprawled out onto Ray’s leather couch, softly snoring away and drooling onto the leather of the couch.  
Ray is snapped back to reality from his gaze at the man sleeping on his couch to notice a cold breeze floating through the walls of the apartment, thinking that it’s only the AC till he looks up and sees the window closest to where the man is sleeping, opened wide as it will possibly get, letting in the cool air of the otherwise hot Texas morning.  
Ray leans over and pokes the man in the face, leaving a red mark from the side of the game case, this makes the man slowly wake up, letting out a groan “Jack, I just got here.” Then yawns loudly as he stretches out onto the couch. Then rubs his face and says “Dick.”  
Ray has seen Jack before and him and the ginger man look nothing alike.  
The man slowly sits up before saying “Good morning.” Then blinks a couple of times, looking at Ray, Ray making a note of the man’s tired yet charming dark eyes, the man quickly says “Fuck, I’m in the wrong apartment.”  
Ray puts the game case down on the coffee table and nods saying “Yeah, um.. I was just about to ask why you were here?”  
The man stretches out, a few bones making a nice ‘crackling’ sound, getting everything ready to work for the day ahead.  
“I was supposed to crash in Jack’s apartment, he usually leaves the window unlocked so I can get in. I guess I ended up here, I was at a late audition and I usually crash there when the place I’m going to is far away.” The man explains, rubbing the sleep from his dark eyes.  
“Would Jack be worried?” Ray asks, looking back to the hall hoping that neither Michael nor Lindsay come out and call the cops, this man didn’t seem like a threat.  
“He’ll be fine, I’m really sorry that I intruded. Please don’t call the cops.”  
“I won’t call the cops if you tell me your name.” Ray suggests.  
The man looks up to Ray and replies “So you can call the cops afterwards?”  
“I wouldn’t do that.” Ray assures, sitting on the armrest of the couch.  
“I‘ll tell you only if you make some coffee.” The man grins.  
“I thought I was the one supposed to be making the compromises here.” Ray points out.  
The man shrugs and Ray says “Fine.”  
Ray makes the man some coffee, putting it in a travel mug and going back to the man who’s looking to him.  
When Ray places the travel mug on the coffee table he asks the man “What’s your name?”  
“Joel. Joel Heyman, for when you fill out the police report.” Joel replies, slightly chuckling as he reaches for the travel mug.  
“I didn’t put anything in it because you’re a complete stranger.” Ray shrugs.  
“It’s fine, I like it that way.” Joel responds before taking a sip.  
When Joel puts the travel mug away from his lips he says “I should get going.”  
Without hesitation Ray replies “Are you sure?”  
Joel nods and slowly gets up then says “I promise I’ll give back your travel mug.”  
Ray nods and he continues “I do know where you live after all.” This makes Ray chuckle  
as he walks to the front door with Joel.  
“Thank you for the coffee.” Joel thanks as he holds up the travel mug.  
“No problem.” Ray responds, a smile still holding his lips up.  
“Do you want me to leave through the door or the window where I came through?” The dark haired man asks jokingly.  
“The door would be nice.” Ray replies, chuckling because he’s nervous.  
Joel opens the door and slowly exits, before his body is fully out the front door, he places a small kiss on the Ray’s cheek, Ray then waves goodbye like an idiot before closing the door, now coming to the realization that his heart is hammering in his chest.   
He locks the front door and quickly goes back to his room for hopefully a few more hours of shut eye before his day begins, his cheek still feeling hot from Joel’s light kiss.  
When his alarm goes off a few hours later, he opens his eyes to a blurry and tired world, he slowly sits up and yawns, rubbing his eyes and not wanting to get out of bed. While he sits in bed, his mind still waking up he hears Michael yell “Who the fuck took my travel mug?”  
This makes Ray smile and think that what he did for Joel was totally worth it and the knowledge that he’ll be seeing the older man again makes anything Michael say worth it.  
That night, when Ray returns from work to an empty apartment he finds a phone number and a question taped to the outside side of the window, the question asking “Can I spend the night- Joel ;)” and the travel mug on the window sill.


End file.
